Gallery: Jaime Lannister
Jaime_kingsguard_promo.jpg|Promotional image of Jaime Lannister in Season 1. Jamienadbran.png|Jaime pushes Bran to the ground below, causing him to become paralyzed - in the series premiere, episode 1. Jaime slider.jpg|Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard in "Winter Is Coming". Jaime and Cersei 1x01.jpg|Jaime and Cersei in the throne room in "Winter Is Coming." Jaime Lannister.jpg|Jaime arriving at Winterfell in "Winter Is Coming." Jaime_&_Jon.jpg|Promotional image of Jaime and Jon Snow in the "The Kingsroad." Jaime kills Jory 1x05.png|Jaime stabs Jory through the eye in "The Wolf and the Lion". Lord Snow Jaime Selmy with King.png Jaime 1x05.jpg|Jaime dueling with Eddard in "The Wolf and the Lion." GreyWindJaimeFaceToFace.jpg|Season 2 The North Remembers Tywin and Jaime.jpg|Tywin Lannister telling Jaime about the importance of legacy in "You Win or You Die". JaimeEW.png|Entertainment Weekly (EW) photo of Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in costume as Jaime. JaimeLannisterEW.png|EW photo of Coster-Waldau in costume as Jaime. Game of thrones cast.jpg|Magazine photo of the Game of Thrones cast. Jaime-S3.jpg Lannister3.gif|Animation image Lannister2.jpg|Confronts his father Tywin Lannister Jaime_Season_3_promo_image.jpg|TV Guide photo shoot, Season 3. Jaime_season 3.jpg|Tv Guide photoshoot of Jaime in Season 3 Jaime S3 Bear and Maiden Fair.jpg|Jaime leaves Harrenhal in "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". Jaime_golden_hand_1.jpg|Jaime loses his hand Jaime in The Lion and the Rose.jpg|The Lion and the Rose Jaime in The Laws of Gods and Men.jpg|Jaime with Tyrion before trial, The Laws of Gods and Men. Blood_of_My_Blood_04.jpg|Season 4 Jaime Blood of My Blood. 403 Joffrey funeral 5.jpg|Season 4, Jaime attends Joffrey's funeral 404_O.jpg|Season 4 Jaime (Oathkeeper) Season4-GOT-JAIMEposter.jpg|Promotional image for Jaime in Season 4. Jaime in Mockingbird.png|Jaime in Mockingbird. Jaime_Lannister_Season_4.jpg|Jaime in "Two Swords". Tyrion and Jaime Lannister 4x07.jpg|Jaime and Tyrion Lannister in "Mockingbird" Jaime_Lannister_(S05E02).jpg|Jaime in Season 5. Jaime_sons_of_the_harpy_episode.jpg|Jaime in "Sons of the Harpy". Jaime in Sunspear with Areo Hotah.png|Jaime in Doran's solar in "The Dance of Dragons". Jaime-and-Myrcella-S05E10.jpg|Jaime devastated by his daughter's death in "Mother's Mercy". Jaime the broken man.jpg|Jaime in Season 6. Game-of-thrones-season-6-winds-of-winter-image-5.jpeg|The Winds of Winter Game-of-thrones-season-6-winds-of-winter-image-1.jpeg|Jaime The Winds of Winter File:Jaime_at_Cerseis_coronation.jpg|Jaime at Cersei's coronation. file:610_Jaime_Feast_Promo.jpg|(The Winds of Winter). Jaime and the King Tommen.jpeg|Jaime looking at Myrcella's body with Tommen. Blood of My Blood 04.jpg|Jaime confronting the High Sparrow in "Blood of My Blood". The Broken Man 10.jpg|Jaime during the second siege of Riverrun in "The Broken Man". Jaime-Bronn-Spoils-of-War.jpg|The Spoils of War Gold Road Loot Train Jaime59.jpg|Jaime during the Battle of the Goldroad. Jaime Lance Charge TSOW.jpg|The Spoils of War 704 Battle of Tumbleton 11.png|Jaime during The Spoils of War Jaime_Firestorm_TSOW.jpg|Jaime during Battle of the Goldroad. 707_Bronn_Jaime_Lannister.jpg|Bronn and Jaime in Season 7 Jaime-Olenna-the-end.jpg|Olenna and Jaime in Season 7 705 Jaime.jpg|Jaime returns to Kings Landing in Season 7 707_Jaime_Tyrion.jpg|Jaime and Tyrion confront one another before the Queen has made her decision. Season 7. File:JaimeThreatenedByClegane.png|Jaime finally leaves and walks away from Cersei File:Game-of-thrones-season-finale-stillsjaime.jpg|Jaime is a man of his word, deciding to ride North to aid in the final war. JaimeWaving.png JaimeStabbed.png|Jaime stabbed by Euron Greyjoy Season_8_poster_Jaime.jpg|Season 8 promo Jaime S8 EP2.jpg|Jaime in A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms Jaime_Season_8.jpg|Season 8 File:Jaime_ending_of_Winterfell_Ep.png|Jaime arrives last to Winterfell, realizing he's staring at a grown Bran. Tyrion & Jaime S8 E2.jpg|Season 8 See Also :Others - Gallery: Cersei and Jaime Lannister :Others - Gallery: Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries